Careless Whisper
by Bunnylover98
Summary: What happens when Soul realizes his feelings for Maka, but she has a boyfriend? At a school dance, can Soul finally confess his feelings for her, or will he be "uncool" and chicken out? How would Maka react to this? Can they be one happy couple?


Author's Note: Ello, my lovelies. Welcome to my newest fanfic! Yes, this is in fact a one-shot, and it is also a song-fic. The pairings in here include: SoMa, TsuStar, KidLiz, PattiCrona, and a bit of HiroMaka. This popped up in my head while listening to the song "Careless Whisper" by Seether, and I couldn't help but share this with all of my fans on here. So please, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own "Careless Whisper."

Careless Whisper

Have you ever that you needed someone so bad that it hurt? Watching another guy steal your woman, or in his case meister, away from you. That's right, Soul "Eater" Evans was feeling that exact pain right now. He stood on one of the school's many balconies, and watched as every happy couple danced in the room he just left.

He was a death scythe, and a very wanted one at that, but nobody could fill the hole of his absent love. He tried so hard, almost killing himself multiple times, to prove his love to her, but it wasn't enough.

His crimson eyes locked on her and he sighed sadly, running a hand through his snow white hair. He could feel his heart race at the mere sight of her. She, Maka Albarn, was just too damn beautiful. Her normal pigtails were forgotten as she pulled her curled hair into a high bun, pulling a few sandy blonde locks out to frame her now adult-looking face of course. Her dress was a shade of emerald green, just a few shades darker than her eyes, and it matched her vibrant spirit. It was strapless, showing off her creamy shoulders (much to Soul's distaste), and it was covered in shimmering glitter on her torso. It was tight, almost breath-taking tight, but at her hips it conveniently stopped and flowed down to her ankles. The lower part of the dress shaped out into almost the shape of an oval, and it accented his meister's legs nicely. At the bottom of the nose-bleed worthy dress were small ruffles, and at her tiny waist tied a silk, black ribbon. She finished her get-up with three-inch heels, almost as black as Kid's hair and Soul's broken heart, and kept her make-up to a minimum, meaning only a bit of black eyeliner to bring out her shining green eyes and a small amount of lip-gloss to plump her lips out.

She was absolutely stunning.

Soul's breath hitched when her dancing partner moved his hands to her lower back, much too low for Soul's liking. He mentally cursed himself and Maka's "_boyfriend,_" he still refused to acknowledge the fact that they were dating. He flashed back to the day Maka broke the news to him. She walked in with this boy, hand-in-hand, and called for him. She smiled, and talked so fast that her words began to jumble together. Soul remembered how slow he had been to realize what she meant. This boy, that was squeezing his meister's hand, was her new boyfriend. He remembered telling her how happy he was for her, and he flashed her a sad smile. That was two months ago, but the past two months had been hell for the demon scythe. He had to watch as she shared her first kiss with that **boy**, and she eventually told everyone in the group about her precious _boyfriend. _They all congratulated her and flashed Soul small, sad smiles. They had all wished that she would fall into his arms, but he was too slow. And now, he watched as she giggled up at **him**, and kissed **his** cheek.

**Hiro.**

Oh, how he hated **him**.

He was an arrogant bastard who, Soul was certain, only wanted to get into Maka's panties. Maka was easily fooled by his good looks; however, she wouldn't let him get too far, and Soul was thankful for that.

The song they were dancing to ended, and Soul took this opportunity too walk inside. This was it, he was going to confess his feelings for her.

Soul scanned the crowd for his tiny meister. His crimson orbs landed on Kid who was holding his girlfriend, Liz Thompson, symmetrically to his small body. A small smile danced on the Grim Reaper's face, and Soul couldn't help but smile at the couple. Liz was the perfect balance for the symmetrical boy. His eyes wandered the crowd again, and they stopped dead center on Patti Thompson. He watched her as she twirled on the dance floor with her stuffed giraffe. He chuckled to himself when he saw her loving expression pointed towards the toy. He stiffened when his eyes came across Black*Star dipping and twirling Tsubaki. Black*Star may be a complete and utter idiot when it came to most things, but when the time is right, he knew how to be romantic when it came to his Dark Arm. Then, he saw **her**. She was walking to the concession table, arm-in-arm with her _boyfriend_. He took a deep breath, and waltzed over to her.

"Maka!" He called her name, hoping she'd turn around. She did in-fact hear him, and she turned around, flashing him and insanely bright smile.

"Oh hey, Soul." She smiled again when he finally reached the couple. "What's up?" She asked, releasing her _boyfriend_. Hiro flashed Soul a glare, and Soul only chuckled at the blonde idiot.

"I was wondering if I could have the next dance?" He asked, his cheeks flaming up in an embarrassed, cute blush. This was so not cool. He offered her his hand and she seem happy to oblige, wrapping her tiny hand around his own.

Hiro was about to voice his opinion, when Maka smiled at her weapon and nodded. "Of course you can, Soul." Her smile warmed his heart as he pulled her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her narrow hips as her arms slithered around his neck.

The song started as they began to sway to the beat. Soul immediately recognized the tune as "Careless Whisper" by Seether, a song he seemed to drown himself in since the beginning of his meister's relationship. He felt himself being dragged into the steady, yet sad beat. Once the actual lyrics began, he softly sang along to them, his eyes never leaving Maka's green orbs.

"_I feel so unsure_

_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music dies_

_Something in your eyes_

_Calls to mind a silver screen_

_And all of the sad goodbyes"_

He smiled down at his flustered meister. "You look stunning tonight, Maka." He worshiped her, before he closed his eyes and lead her across the floor.

"_I'm never going to dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_A wasted chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never going to dance again..._

_The way I danced with you_

_Oh"_

He opened his eyes, only to see Maka staring up at him teary eyed. He raised one of his calloused hands to her face, and wiped away all of her tears. "Don't cry, Maka. I'm just expressing my feelings for you," he cooed.

"It's just, you're just the best, Soul. The fact that we're dancing together like this amazing. This moment is even better then our dance in the black blood room." She pushed herself closer to him and he savored the moment, before closing his eyes again.

"_Time can never mend_

_The careless whispers of a good friend_

_To the heart and mind_

_Ignorance is kind_

_There's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find"_

Soul's breath hitched when Maka nestled her head into the crook of his neck. At that time, everyone left the dance floor and watched as the two danced.

"_I'm never going to dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better then to cheat a friend_

_A wasted chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never going to dance again..._

_The way I danced with you_

_Oh"_

He pushed Maka a bit, so she could look up at him. "Maka, I need you to listen to these next few lyrics for me. They say everything that I'm not able to." When she nodded up to him, he opened his mouth to sing to her.

"_Tonight the music seems so loud_

_I wish that we could loose this crowd_

_Maybe it's better this way_

_We've hurt each other with the things we want to say_

_We could have been so good together_

_We could have danced this dance forever_

_Now who's going to dance with me"_

He stopped their movements all together, and only smiled sadly at her puzzled expression. He grabbed her hands within his own, and stared into her shinning green eyes. His next words only brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"_**Please stay**"_

She threw her arms around him, and heavily sobbed into his chest. His arms wrapped around her sobbing form and he moved around slowly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"_I'm never going to dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_A wasted chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never going to dance again..._

_The way I danced with you_

_Oh..."_

He found comfort in holding the small girl close to him. His own eyes began to feel misty, but he blinked the tears away. After all, cool guys don't cry.

"Maka." He said her name softly as he gently pulled her face towards his own. He placed his lips on her forehead and gently whispered, "I love you."

The music began to fade as his meister's sobs began to slow. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears of sorrow that stained her pretty face. Her eyes were red rimmed, and Soul almost died on the inside from the sad but happy waves her soul gave off. He might not be able to see her soul, but with the incredibly strong link they had, he could almost always sense her emotions. Before either could utter another word, Hiro entered almost dramatically.

"That was a heart-touching dance and all, but I want my babe back," he stated, his voice as cold as the iceberg that contributed in the Titanic sinking.

Soul glared at the idiot. He grabbed his arm and pulled his aside, flashing Maka an apologetic smile.

"Listen here, you arrogant bastard. If you ever hurt her, in **ANY **shape or form, as a death scythe, no as her **best friend**, I will personally kick your ass. You got me?" Soul spoke with venom in his voice and if looks could kill, Hiro would have been dead on the spot.

"Calm your albino-tits, man. Who could ever hurt a babe like that?" Hiro asked, shooting a glance towards the oblivious scythe technician.

"Just heade my warning, you buffoon," Soul growled at him. Man, using big words is so uncool.

"Whatever." The blonde scoffed at the death scythe and walked back towards his _date_. Soul stole one more glance at his meister, and he could see the discomfort on her face. No, he must be imagining it, she loved her ignorant _boyfriend_.

The demon scythe walked towards his previous balcony, slouching in his usual position. He heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned around, his crimson eyes locking onto dark blue orbs.

"Oh hey, Crona. Everything okay?" The scythe asked the pink-haired boy. He noticed the whole group congregated behind the shy demon sword master, excluding Maka of course.

"T-that dance was c-cool, Soul." Crona praised him. The demon scythe flashed a genuine smile towards Crona and chuckled.

"Thanks, Crona."

Kid walked towards the albino, and softly patted his shoulder.

"You did wonderful, Soul." The grim reaper smiled at the death scythe. His golden eyes locked onto the almost violently shaking Black*Star. "Go ahead, Black*Star, I know you want to say something."

"SOUL, YOUR GOD APPROVES OF YOUR DANCING SKILLS." He screamed at the poor, disheveled Soul. "They were almost as good as your God's and Goddess' dancing skills." He pulled a blushing Tsubaki towards himself, and smiled his signature cocky smile at the albino.

"Did you tell her, Soul?" The sweet and caring Tsubaki asked.

Soul could only nod at the awaiting group he called his friends. "Yeah, I told her."

The group erupted into cheers and they all dived for Soul, pulling him into a huge group hug.

"**Finally**," Liz stated, flipping her hair to the side as she reached for her boyfriend's hand.

"Yay! Soul finally confessed! Soul finally confessed." Patti chanted over and over again. As the separated from the shocked boy, Patti bent over to help him off of the ground.

"Yeah, but I didn't stay long to-" Soul's sentence was cut off as a loud, angry scream echoed throughout the room they left.

"W-what was t-that?" Crona asked, hiding behind the puzzled Patti.

Kid peered into the room and looked back towards Soul. "We will be right back. Come on guys, lets go investigate."

Everyone nodded as they reached for their respected partners. Liz looped her arm through Kid's as they left. Black*Star wrapped his arms around Tsubaki's mid-section, following closely behind Kid and Liz. Patti slithered her hand around Crona's, and pulled him in after everyone else.

Soul sighed once more and turned around, staring at the darkened sky. He closed his eyes, reminiscing about the events earlier. His thoughts were interrupted as a slight cough was heard and a soft "Soul" was uttered.

He turned around, only to stare directly at his flustered meister. "S'up, tiny-tits." He smirked at her.

"Hey," she sneered at him, "I'm not so tiny anymore." She pointed towards her B-cup chest.

He let out a loud laugh before answering. "I know, but you'll always be my tiny-tits." He smirked at her again, moving closer to the scythe technician. Her face softened at his words, and Soul could feel his heart quicken. "Where's your _boyfriend_?" He spat out the question more harsh then he intended too. She only glared inside and scoffed.

"Receiving hell inside."

Soul's right eyebrow arched in a questioning manner.

"Why?" He pushed the matter as he walked closer to the blonde haired girl. They now stood a few inches from each other. If you could perceive souls, then you could see the electrifying sparks shoot between the pair.

"I broke the relationship off because I caught him cheating on me a few days ago." She said simply, her normal sparkling green eyes turned dull with hatred. Soul peered into the room that she turned her back to, and sure enough, he saw the whole group surround the arrogant blonde. Even Crona looked pissed, and Soul watched as the normally shy boy swung a fist, connecting with Hiro's right cheek. Soul's crimson eyes turned a malicious blood red as he ran a calloused hand through his snow white hair.

"Why wait until now?" He tried to control his anger, but Maka could sense the uncontrolled waves of his soul.

"I wanted to embarrass him in-front of the entire school." Her smirk looked appealing on the usual prude girl, and Soul couldn't help but to chuckle evilly at her expression.

"I always knew you were part evil. Congrats on loosing that loser, Maks." His tone sounded sincere, and it caused Maka's face to soften once again. His eyes wandered over the exposed skin of her shoulders and arms, before stopping on a purplish bruise that loitered on the creamy flesh of her right forearm. "That wasn't there before," he inquired, his eyes hardening again, "Mind telling me what happened?" He could feel Maka flinch under his soft touch.

"After I broke the news to him, I started to walk towards you. Before I could walk even a foot away from him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He said 'You're not going anywhere,' and every time I tried to wiggle free, his grip tightened on my arm. I guess that's what formed." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and stared off into space.

Soul punched the wall that stood behind his meister, snapping her out of her daze. "Oh, hell no, that's _**not**_ getting past me." Soul growled, his right arm switching from a fist into his signature red and black zigzagged blade. He made an attempt to push past his meister, but she grabbed his arm.

"It's alright, Soul. It's already being taken care of." She tried to calm her weapon down, but her words went in one ear and out of the other.

"S'not alright, Maka. As your weapon partner, I have to make sure you never get hurt, and I wasn't there to protect you. But I'm sure as hell going to fix it now." He tried, once again, to wiggle past her, but she stood her ground.

"Papa already took care of the situation. He saw the whole ordeal go down and after everything happened, he screamed at Hiro to let me go. Once Hiro did release me, Papa charged at him. That's all I saw before I ran out here." Maka pointed inside, and Soul saw Spirit gabbing the blonde by the collar. Spirit may be a red-haired idiotic womanizer, but when it came to Maka, he was always ready to protect his little girl. Soul gave him props for that. He sighed, before transforming his scythe-arm back into his regular tanned, slight muscular arm, and pulled the girl into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry, Maka." He apologized to her, tightening his already tight arms around her.

"For what, Soul?" She asked, snuggling into him. His nose picked up the scent of her hair, strawberries and mint, and a smile graced his lips.

"For not being there for you. For being a dick to you. For making fun of you for all of these past few years. Cool guys aren't supposed to do those kind of things." He tone sounded pitiful, and he mentally face-palmed himself. He sounded **so** uncool tonight. Maka giggled in his arms, and Soul's heart warmed at the action.

"You silly boy, you're the best weapon I could have ever asked for. I forgive you, and I will always forgive you. " She spoke softly, her face buried in his chest. They stood there for a while, savoring the peaceful sounds of the night and each other's company. Maka was the first to break the silence. "Soul, did you really mean what you said earlier?" She asked, backing up a bit to stare up at his face.

"What do you mean?" He seemed confuzzled about her question.

"Do you really love me?" She looked away from him, a small blush painting on her pale cheeks. He smiled at her ignorance, and pulled her face towards his. He placed his lips on her own, and felt her relax after this sudden action. She began to kiss him back, and he swore, up and down, his heart skipped a beat. He pulled back from the semi-passionate kiss and smiled at her, his unusual sharp, white teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"Course I did, Maks. Cool guys don't lie about their feelings towards the girl they love." He chuckled to himself as he saw Maka's blush deepen. She threw her arms around his neck, once more, and sighed happily.

"I love you too, Soul. I've loved you for the longest time. I tried to use Hiro as a distraction from my love for you, but that plan failed miserably." Maka spoke the full on truth, and Soul felt his legs become Jello. For once in his life, he felt complete and happy. "Does this mean we're together now?" She asked, hope laced into her words.

Soul chuckled too himself. "You're supposed to ask that after the mind-blowing sex, Maka." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed, trying to mask her laughter with her hand.

"No thanks. I'd rather go inside." She decided to humor him and turned around, acting like she was actually going to go back inside.

Soul reached out for her hand and pulled her back into his arms, slithering his arms around her waist. "I was just kidding, Maka. If that's what you want, then yes, we are together." He whispered the words on her lips before kidding her again. She gripped the collar of his tuxedo jacket and turned her head to the side, deepening the kiss. A sudden "YAHOO" stopped their kiss, and they turned around to see their friends behind them.

"Are you two together now? Kid asked, hope etched into his symmetrical face."

Soul pulled his meister into his arms, and he nodded towards the group. "Yep, we're official." The group yelled happily before rushing towards the new couple. The girls, from what Soul could see, surrounded Maka in one big group hug, and he was currently high-fiving Kid and Black*Star. Crona was the last too approach Soul, his dark blue eyes filled with happiness and determination.

"I t-trust you n-not to h-hurt her, Soul. D-don't do it, o-okay?"

Soul smiled at the pink haired boy. "Wouldn't dream of it, Crona." Crona smiled at the albino as Ragnarok popped out of his spine, very rudely to say the least.

"Hey, fag, I'm starving. Go get me some grub." He pinched Crona's cheek as the poor boy began to voice his opinion.

"Ow, Ragnarok, that hurts! Stop it!" The shy demon sword master cried. Patti eyed the demon sword, a fascinating, and scary, face appearing on her, before repeatedly punching him in the head.

"Ow, bitch, what the hell was that for!?" Ragnarok yelled, staring at the younger Thompson sister.

"Stop being such a meanie to Crona, he's so nice to you. You're such an ass, leave him alone." She eyed the weapon with her large baby blue eyes before the weapon replied back.

"Okay, okay, just someone go feed me, please." And with that, Ragnarok retreated back into Crona's spine.

"T-thanks, P-patti." Crona smiled gently at the demon gun, as a small blush, almost the same shade as his hair, shadowed his cheeks.

"No problem, Crona. Let's go get some food, so he'll shut up." Patti said, pulled the blushing pink haired boy inside. Liz nudged Kid in the ribs, and Tsubaki whispered in Black*Star's ear. Soon, they left as well, leaving the new couple to bask in the moonlight. Soul looked at his beautiful meister, and saw her shiver from the cool air.

"Here, Maka," he said as he shrugged his jacket off, "you look cold."

Maka smiled lovingly as Soul placed his jacket over her shoulders. "Hiro never gave me his jacket."

Soul's red eyes flashed with the emotion of love and kissed his meister's small hand. "Yeah, well, your ex was a douche. Cool guys always take care of their ladies." He pulled her into his arms once again, and smirked as the familiar red shade painted on her cheeks. She felt the silk of his crimson dress shirt rub against her cheek and she leaned up, standing on her tiptoes, and brushed her lips against his tanned cheek. He heard her adorable giggle sneak past those sinful lips, and heat began to form on his cheeks.

"Aw, Soul, you look so cute. You should really blush more often."

He looked embarrassed, and he tried to wipe his cheeks as if that could rid them of their red coloring. "Aw, c'mon, Maka, cool guys aren't supposed to blush." He ran his fingers through the few sandy blonde strands that fell from her high bun. They were soft to the touch, and he twirled a strand around his finger. "You really do look beautiful tonight, Maka." He said, releasing her curled blonde hair.

She laughed softly, and looked into his crimson eyes. "I did all of this," she said, pointing to her formal attire, "for you, Soul."

"Wha?" Again, his eyebrow arched. Man, this women was good at confusing him.

"You think I'd dress up for Hiro?" She pointed inside to the bloodied blonde. "No, it was sickening to even be around him. His eyes kept traveling up and down the dress as we danced, and I could see him mentally undressing me." She pushed into him and spoke again, her voice soft and sad, "He reminded me so much of Papa." She shuddered, remembering her horrible childhood. Soul, acting on instinct, tightened his arms around her, and she sighed happily. She must really like being in his arms.

"Hey, Maks." He said, resting his head on hers.

"What is it?" She asked, almost giddy. He loved her sudden mood changes.

"I love you." He stated, kissing her forehead lovingly. She smiled up at him, and he leaned down so she could kiss his cheek again.

"I love you too, shark teeth." She said, laughing at his puppy-dog expression.

"Aw, tiny-tits, name calling is s'pose to be behind us." They looked at each other before busting out into fits of laughter.

"Fine, fine. I love you too, Soul." Her green eyes sparkled with sincerity, and Soul smirked down at her.

"Now, that's more like it." He teased before pulling her into his body once more. They stood there like that for the rest of the night, enjoying each other's company. He realized he was never going to let this blonde haired, green eyed vixen out of his grip as the moon smiled down at the cuddling couple. After all, he loved her with all of his heart and likewise the other way around. The perfect ending for a story, right? Well, I bet you're wondering what ever happened to the blonde haired douche from earlier. Oh yes, and as for Mr. Hiro, let's just say a certain angry daddy allowed Soul to have his fun for once.

~The End?~

Author's Note: There you go guys, it's finally finished. Before you ask, yes I did refer to the doujinshi "Strawberry and Mint." If you've never read it, I highly suggest you read it. It's a wonderful doujinshi. And yes, I LIED IN THE BEGINNING. Anyways, I figured if I was to get enough reviews and follows, I'd continue this story and maybe even change the rating. I apologize if you find any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. Thank you for reading this, and please R&R as well as F&F.(:

~Angie


End file.
